No estás sola
by itsonlyweark
Summary: Anna y Kritoff se conocen desde pequeños gracias a la madre de Anna; ya que estos dos se conocen y comienzan su aventura juntos hasta crecer. Kristoff ya no ve a Anna como una niña pequeña, si no como algo más. Anna aún ve a Kristoff como su mejor amigo de travesuras. Primer fanfic, dadle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**No Estás Sola.**

**1 Capitulo.**

Aburrida, tic tac, nada que hacer, tic tac, Elsa, tic tac. Pensaba la pequeña Anna acostada en el suelo viendo como las horas pasaban y se aburría cada vez más sin poder divertirse junto con su hermana. Elsa ya tenía ocho años y su padre deseaba que ella se convirtiera en la mejor reina de Arendelle; así que cada día Elsa y su padre salían del castillo para demostrarle a Elsa que tan buena reina debía ser. Pero la pobre Anna no le agradaba la idea. Solían estar más unidas que nadie, y ahora que Elsa pasaba todo el día con su padre y al volver Anna intentaba llamarla para jugar, su hermana se encontraba siempre cansada y su madre le decía que sería mejor el día de mañana.

-Anna –Escucho las voz de su madre la pequeña de cinco años. Salto del suelo y corrió donde su madre a abrazarla.

-Mami, mami –Exclamo juguetonamente Anna -¿Vamos a jugar? –Pregunto la dulce niña con aquella sonrisa regordeta dejando ver sus enormes mejillas llenas de pecas.

-No cariño –Su madre vio como la pequeña bajaba la cabeza decepcionada –Pero te tengo que presentar a alguien que de seguro querrá jugar contigo. Anna al escuchar esas palabras sonrío y tomando la mano de su madre y la jalaba por todo el pasillo llena de pinturas antiguas.

-¿Quién es mami? –Pregunto Anna a su madre.

-Ya lo veras –Río mientras veía como su pequeña exigía que le dijese.

Anna camino junto a su madre por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras; Anna rápidamente se escondió tras las figuras de mármol que decoraban allí mismo. La pequeña observo que junto a uno de los guardias había una figura pequeña y al igual otra pero muy extraña ya que no dejaba de moverse.

-Vamos Anna, te esperan –Vio a su madre y corrió hasta quedar tras su falda. Mientras bajaba pudo ver que la cosa extraña que se movía no era un niño, pero tampoco sabía que era. –Anna, te presento a Kristoff –Anna miro al niño rubio con ojos color miel y una nariz redonda. –Oh, y él es Sven –La niña miro a la cosa extraña que se estaba comiendo uno de los arbustos y al ser nombrado la miro y trago fuertemente.

-Vaya –Exclamo la niña. Giro su rostro viendo de nuevo al niño rubio –Un gusto conocerte Kristofo, me llamo Anna, princesa de Arendelle –Menciono la niña mientras hacía una reverencia torpe.

-Me llamo Kristoff –Corrigió el pequeño –Muchas gracias –Anna vio como el pequeño agachaba su cabeza. Vio a su madre y ella solo asintió.

-Kristofo, ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo? –Pregunto Anna acercándose al pequeño y viendo como él la miraba con aquellos grandes ojos color miel.

-Sí –Sonrió el pequeño y al mismo tiempo lo hizo Anna.

-Entonces que estamos esperando –Anna agarro la muñeca de Kristoff y corrieron juntos a patio para jugar y tras de ellos el pequeño reno llamado Sven que no dejaba de emitir sonidos graciosos. La madre observo sonriente como ambos niños reían y al final del pasillo escucho "¡Mi nombre es Kristoff!" a lo cual su madre solo una pequeña carcajada. Sabía que su marido peguntaría por el niño, pero ella le contaría la verdad.

Anna le mostro a Kristoff el patio donde habían patos y unos columpios donde le dijo que allí jugaba junto con su hermana.

-Esto es genial –Exclamo Kristoff mientras observaba que amplio era aquel lugar –Apuesto que te diviertes mucho junto con tu hermana aquí o mejor, TODO EL CASTILLO –Kristoff no dejaba de mirar las paredes e incluso las decoraciones de flores y pequeños parques de allí; fue hasta que miro a Anna. Anna estaba sentada en el columpio y ya no estaba esa sonrisa que le había dado. -¿Anna, estas bien? –Pregunto el niño sin acercarse demasiado a ella.

-No Kristofo –Podía oír la voz quebrantada de la pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede? –No discutió el que lo llamara así; le preocupaba su nueva amiga.

-Mi hermana Elsa, ya no juega conmigo, ya tiene ocho años y mi papá debe llevarla a que conozca los lugares de Arendelle –La niña miro a el rubio.

-Bueno, pues yo también tengo ocho años, y nadie me llevara de aquí a menos que tú quieras, te acompañare Anna –Dijo el niño sonriéndole. Anna al escuchar aquello miro a Kristofo.

-¿Nunca te iras?

-Nunca –Ahí mismo Anna salto del columpio y abrazo al rubio, él solo sonrió y el la abrazo igual; y también Sven se acercó y comenzó a lamer el rostro de Anna dejándola pegajosa, pero ya no importaba. Toda la tarde estuvieron jugando, Kristoff columpio a Anna, jugaron al escondite junto con Sven, y habían jugado por todo el castillo. Ese día Anna disfruto estar en el castillo y Kristoff, había encontrado una especie de familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Estás Sola.**

**2 Capitulo.**

Anna y Kristoff corrieron a la mesa de centro donde les esperaba la reina junto con las sirvientas, que dejaban los platos de comida en cada lugar en el que se sentaba la alegre familia. El rey se sentaba en la cabecera, la reina a su lado derecho junto con la pequeña Elsa, Anna se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su padre.

-¿Mamá, donde se sentara Kristofo? –Pregunto Anna mirando a su madre. La reina vio cómo su pequeña y el niño le veían con esos grandes ojos azul y miel.

-Por favor, trae otra silla para acomodarla al lado de Anna –Le dijo la reina a una de las sirvientas, escucho rápidamente los galopes en el pasillo y lo vio. El pequeño venado mirándola –Y no olvides traer un plato de más, para el venadillo –Comento la reina sonriéndole a Sven.

-Ven Kristofo, siéntate a mi lado –Anna tomo de la mano a Kristoff quién se sonrojo y a la vez fue llevado a que se sentara en su lugar.

Mientras que los dos pequeños hablaban de quien sabía que, la reina observaba tras el gran ventanal la llegada de su esposo e hija, pero no se veía nada a la distancia, solo los faroles y luces de cada hogar ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Ella conocía perfectamente a su esposo, cuando decía algo lo cumplía, y se suponía que aquel día iban a cenar todos en compañía para no perder la costumbre de pasar buenos momentos en familia. La reina siguió observando el puente y fue cuando algo extraño le llamo la atención. Un pequeño copo de nieve cayó al suelo; la reina parpadeo incrédula ¿El hambre y la angustia la estaban volviendo loca? Pero no. Vio como pequeños copos caían en el suelo ¡PERO ERA VERANO! Vio en el reflejo del vidrio a su pequeña y al niño.

-Anna, Kristoff –Llamo la reina a los dos mientras se giraba, estos dos dejaron de hablar para observarla. Vio en sus ojos preocupación, o eso era lo que posiblemente les provoco al llamarlos de la nada. La reina rio torpemente -¿Por qué no van cenando? Tu padre y Elsa llegaran tarde por lo visto.

-No mami, le he dicho a Kristofo que comeremos cuando lleguen mi papi y Elsa –Anna miro a Kristoff y el solo asintió mirándola –Hoy es el día de cenar en familia ¿Verdad mami? –La reina vio a su pequeña entusiasmada. Miro de nuevo el ventanal, estaba nevando.

-Si Anna –La reina volvió a rebuscar entre las sombras de Arendelle y vio la forma de un caballo. Acerco más su rostro y fue cuando distinguió a su esposo; suspiro aliviada mientras veía de nuevo a su hija y a Kristoff. En unos minutos la reina recibió con un abrazo cálido a su esposo y a su pequeña hija.

-Me tenían preocupados –Exclamo mirando a su marido.

-Lo siento cariño, culpa mía.

-No –Se escuchó la voz de Elsa –Fue mi culpa, vi un conejo y lo perseguí, me perdí –Esa abrazo sus brazos y agacho la cabeza.

-Oh mi pequeña –La reina se agacho y la abrazo –Eso no importa cariño, lo que importa es que estés bien –Miro el rostro de su hija, era más que hermosa, le sonrió y su hija también lo hizo y con un abrazo se perdonó todo. –Oh cierto, tengo que decirles algo antes de que entren en shock –Elsa y su padre se miraron y luego a su madre ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

-¿Trolls? –Se escuchó la voz del rey en todo el pasillo.

-Sí, pero lo he revisado y está muy bien.

-Vaya, ¿te dijeron como lo encontraron? –Cuestiono el rey mirando a su esposa. Elsa solo les veía; tenía bastante hambre.

-Dijeron que vieron a un hombre llevarlo hasta su tierra y dejándolo allí beso su frente y se fue. Dijeron que el Troll hechicero lo mantuvo a su lado y le enseño a hablar, caminar y además de eso le otorgo de amigo un venado que encontraron al lado de un lago solo.

-¿Un venado? –Exclamo el rey y la joven Elsa.

-Se lo dieron antes de que viniéramos al castillo –Agrego la reina.

-Cariño y ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora el pequeño y el venado? –De un momento a otro la reina recordó que había dejado a los niños en la mesa.

-Están con Anna, esperando que llegaran para poder cenar –La reina vio como Elsa la miraba ahora –El chico y Anna estuvieron todo el día jugando en el castillo y con Sven y ahora están en el comedor.

-Vamos con ellos –Dijo el rey tomando la mano de su esposa. Ella le sonrió y vio a su hija que se apegaba a sus faldas.

* * *

-Que hambre Anna –Exclamo el niño haciéndose el enfermo.

-Kristofo, mamá y papá llegaran pronto y conocerás a mi hermana Elsa –Kristoff de burla se hizo el muerto en la mesa donde Anna solo abrió sus ojos y comenzó a moverle el brazo –Tonto, no te puedes morir aún, mis padres llegaran pronto y no puedes dejarme sola, y ¿si mis padres creen que te mate? Oh no, despierta Kristofo –Exigió la pequeña perdiendo la calma.

-Se llama Kristoff –Escucho la voz de su madre quien entraba en el recinto.

-Mamá, se ha muerto Kristofo –Sollozo Anna –No le he matado. –la reina rio y con unas pocas cosquillas el niño se retorció y Anna le abrazo –Kristofo, estas vivo –El chico se rio mientras recibía un lengüetazo de su colega Sven.

-Anna –Anna miro a su hermana Elsa quien le sonrió; la pelirroja soltó a Kristoff y corrió donde su hermana.

-Elsa, Elsa, has vuelto –La pequeña abrazo a su hermana mayor –Te lo dije –Dijo sacándole la legua a Kristoff –Elsa, él es Kristofo. Mi nuevo amigo oh y Sven –Anna arrastro a su hermana hasta el chico.

-Hola, me llamo Kristoff –Saludo el pequeño inclinándose.

-Hola Kristoff, me llamo Elsa –Dijo tímidamente mientras le miraba.

-Y yo soy el rey –Kristoff vio al rey y se agacho más –Kristoff –El niño miro al rey que le llamaba –gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, eres muy valiente –El rey se agacho y despeluco el rubio cabello. Kristoff sonrió avergonzado –Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? A comer –Todos se sentaron en sus sillas y disfrutaron de la cena; y sobre todo Sven quién comía la zanahorias que Anna le daba sin que sus padres le vieran.

-¿Mamá donde dormirá Kristoff?

-Por el momento contigo hija, vamos a abrirle un espacio para su propia habitación y no viva con un color rosa toda su vida –Rio el rey al escuchar decir eso de su esposa.

-¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEN! –Aplaudió Anna. Elsa miraba la escena un poco triste, extrañaba dormir con su hermana, pero era lo mejor.

* * *

-Buenas noches Anna –Beso la frente de su hija –Buenas noches Kristoff –Beso la frente del rubio –Y buenas noches también para ti Sven –Beso la nariz del último. La reina vio como los tres dormían; Anna en su cama y Kristoff con Sven en la de él. Sonrió y camino hasta el cuarto de Elsa -¿Cariño?

-Hola mami –Saludo la niña mientras veía la luna asomarse.

-¿Estás viendo la Luna?

-Es que se ve tan bonita cuando brilla, es enorme y a todos les gusta –Sintió como su madre se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba acostándola en sus piernas.

-Igual que tú mi cielo –Beso su frente y acomodándola en su cama la arropo –Descansa Elsa.

-Igual tu mami –Susurro la niña cerrando sus ojos azules. La reina cerró la puerta de las dos habitaciones y fue a la suya junto a su marido. Le vio rezando y decidió esperar a que él terminará.

-Amén –dijo el rey levantándose y luego mirando a su esposa -¿Está todo bien?

-Hoy vi copos de nieve caer del cielo –Dijo mirándolo y él a ella -¿Qué aremos ahora?

-Tranquila, todo irá bien, Elsa lo está controlando mucho mejor que antes. Todo irá bien –Se sentó al lado de su esposa abrazándola.

-Anna no lo sabe.

-No debe saberlo.

-¿Y si lo descubre?

-Cielo, ella estará bien.

-¿y Kristoff?

-Cuidaremos de todos ellos, y no dejare que nada se salga de control. Te lo prometo –Abrazo más fuerte a su esposa y le sonrió.

-Eso espero –Dijo la reina cerrando sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Elsa se levantó como siempre a las 6:00 am estirando su cuerpo y viendo como destellos del amanecer se reflejaban a través de la cortina purpura. Salto de la cama y agarrando la cortina la abrió dejando ver como el sol se asomaba entre las montañas de Arendelle.

-Buenos días –Saludo alegremente; se acercó al cristal observando cómo los ciudadanos instalaban los puestos de comida, y salía la gente de sus hogares directo a trabajar.

-Elsa, ya estas despierta –Elsa se giró y miro a su madre quien llevaba ropas azules en sus manos.

-Buenos días madre –Elsa llego y abrazo a su madre.

-Cariño te he traído estas prendas, para tu viaje de hoy –Elsa tomo el vestido azul oscuro y los zapatos azules con perlas; su madre era demasiado ostentosa. Río.

-Gracias mami, son preciosas.

-Como la dueña –Dijo su madre tocando la nariz de Elsa con su dedo –Prepárate –Y con esa palabra su madre salió de la habitación dejando que la pequeña hiciera de lo suyo.

La rubia dejo su ropa sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Y allí hizo lo que debía de hacer, estiro su cuerpo mientras que el pijama era elevado al aire y caía al suelo. Se desato su cabello y entro en la tina relajándose en el agua caliente. Miro sus manos, y luego miro un pequeño reloj que estaba en una mesita, tenía mucho tiempo. Con sus manos girándolas juntas se vieron flores brillantes como las estrellas, y cerrando sus manos las lanzo en el aire haciendo que "llovieran" flores, diamantes brillantes. Elsa amaba jugar en el baño con su poder; ojala pudiera mostrarle a su hermana, pero aún no era el momento.

* * *

Kristoff salto de la cama respirando agitadamente haciendo que Sven callera de la cama.

-Lo siento amigo –Dijo Kristoff viendo a su amigo aun durmiendo, por lo visto podía pasar un terremoto y Sven jamás lo notaría. El niño se sentó en la cama y observo la pared rosa. Otra vez esa pesadilla, se veía siempre el mismo oscuro bosque, los mismos gritos de una mujer, llamas, golpes de un caballo, un beso. Kristoff cerró sus ojos intentando apartar esas imágenes de su cabeza; desde que tenía memoria al vivir con los Trolls, de vez en cuando soñaba con las mismas imágenes, pero él nunca veía a alguien, ni a sí mismo. Pero sabía que siempre esa pesadilla se daba cuando se sentía nervioso, con miedo, frustración.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la de Anna, donde se encontró con lo que nadie pensaría de una princesa. Ana tenía todo el cabello revuelto y una posición extraña en la que dormía. Esperen ¿Eso es baba? Kristoff hizo una mueca al ver que Anna babeaba y lucía ridícula. Y luego se le ocurrió, si Anna le volvía a llamar Kristofo él la llamaría capitán babotas, EXACTO. El rubio río de su chiste mental y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando que nadie estuviera despierto y lo observara. El pasillo estaba despejado, aun así salió a canclillas cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Camino a paso silencioso por el pasillo mientras veía extrañas pinturas de personas festejando, un chico y una chica en el columpio ¿Para que tenían esos cuadros si ninguno era ellos? ¿O eran familia lejana? El niño siguió observando los cuadros hasta que choco con alguien.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó rápidamente y vio a Elsa en el suelo.

-Oh no discúlpame a mí –Elsa se levantó rápidamente y se río de la torpeza de los dos. Kristoff se sintió en confianza.

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Kristoff para romper el hielo.

-Eh bien, ¿tu? –Pregunto Elsa un poco incomoda.

-Genial, gracias… ya estas arreglada y todo –Comento Kristoff mientras veía la ropa de Elsa.

-Sí, debo de salir con mi padre a nuestras excursiones –Sonrío.

-Genial, que te vaya bien –Dijo el niño despidiéndose y retornando su camino.

-Kristoff –Escucho cuando le llamo Elsa, él volteo a verla –Cuida de Anna por favor –Y vio cómo su rostro se relajaba, le estaba pidiendo un favor.

-Lo haré –Dijo el rubio y siguió su camino. Elsa suspiro y decidió seguir hasta encontrarse con su papá para desayunar e irse.

* * *

Anna estaba patinando en el hielo junto con Elsa, Kristofo y Sven. Todos patinaban en el hielo y reían como nunca; su padre le ayudaba a ella mientras que su madre estaba sentada en la nieve junto con un delicioso chocolate caliente con malvavisco. Amaba tanto el invierno, y sobre todo el chocolate caliente, no, toda clase de chocolate, el chocolate en los huevos de pascua, los dulces de chocolate en las fiestas de sus padres, los chocolates en Halloween, AMABA LOS CHOCOLATES. Y luego sintió su mejilla mojada ¿Lluvia? No, debían de seguir jugando; miro el cielo, no llovía pero aún sentía húmeda su mejilla. Despertó. Sven estaba sobre ella.

-Sven –Anna se sentó soñolienta mirando fijamente a Sven –Me levantaste de un sueño con chocolate –Su cabeza cayó contra la de Sven sonando un "flop". Sven volvió a pasar su lengua por la frente de Anna esta volvió a despertarse. –Vale, ya me desperté.

* * *

Kristoff se sentó en el comedor mientras observaba el cuadro donde por fin estaba la familia real. Se veían enormes y gloriosos.

-Kristoff, buenos días –El rubio se asustó y vio al rey quien caminaba por el pasillo.

-Buenos días rey –Saludo el pequeño.

-Veo que mirabas el cuadro ¿te gusta?

-Se ven todos muy gigantes –El rey río al oír eso.

-Pronto pintaremos otro, cuando Elsa tenga diez años y Anna ocho y supongo que tú tendrás la misma edad de Elsa.

-Tengo ocho –El niño aun no sabía sumar rápidamente.

-Cuando sea eso en tres años, tú Kristoff estarás en esa pared –Le sonrió el rey mientras abrazaba al rubio por la espalda.

-Pero… no soy de la familia –Expreso el pequeño.

-Kristoff, desde que llegaste a este castillo y él que estés ahora con nosotros y Anna no quiera dejarte ir. Eres parte de la familia –Y se sorprendió Kristoff al sentir como el rey lo alzaba en el aire. Los dos reían, y el rey elevaba al pequeño y luego al dejarlo en el suelo le dijo –Cuida de mamá y Anna en mí ausencia.

Kristoff vio como el rey salía de allí; sin duda era un gran hombre y un gran padre.

-Mamá –Llamo Anna.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Puedes hacer un muñeco de Kristofo como el de Elsa y el mío?

-Es Kristoff cariño, y claro, lo haré esta tarde.

-Gracias mami –Musito la niña mientras que su madre le hacía sus pequeñas coletas.

-Bueno mi niña, hemos terminado.

-Mami ¿Cuánto falta para que comience a nevar?

-Cariño hasta hace poco inicio el verano, dale un tiempo y pronto nevara –Dijo su madre tomando a su hija en brazos y caminando hacía las escaleras –Vamos Sven –llamo la reina al venado quien descansaba en la cama de Anna.

-Sven me beso esta mañana –Comento Anna.

-Eso explica el olor –Susurro la reina mientras miraba al reno –A ti te falta un buen enjuague bucal.

* * *

-¿Lista para irnos princesa? –Pregunto el rey a su hija.

-Lista papi, solo quiero despedirme de Anna.

-Ya están bajando –Elsa vio como su padre acomodaba el asiento en el caballo.

-¿Ser reina será difícil? –Cuestiono haciendo que su padre la mirara fijamente, le sonrió.

-Ser reina es como tú quieras ser, no lo que te digan los demás. Es como con las puertas.

-¿Las puertas?

-Abrí las puertas para que todo aquel supiera que puede contar con mi apoyo y ser mi amigo, pero si cierro las puertas les diré que no me interesan para nada y temo que me hagan algo; ese es el error de un rey. Pero como te dije mi princesa, ser reina es ser lo que tú quieres ser para ti y tú reino –La pequeña miro a su padre y asintió.

Elsa vio cómo su hermana bajaba corriendo las escaleras y llegaba a abrazarla.

-Ten un buen viaje hermana.

-Gracias Anna.

-Adiós cariño.

-Hasta pronto cielo.

-Kristofo ven a despedirte de mi papi y Elsa –Lo llamo.

-Adiós Elsa, Rey –El niño les miro y el rey le sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Estás Sola.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Dos horas después de la partida de Elsa y su padre, Anna le pregunto a su madre si podía salir del castillo con Kristoff y Sven, a lo que su madre acepto, sabiendo que Kristoff era de la misma edad que Elsa y al vivir un humano solo con Trolls era mucho para variar.

-Vuelvan antes de que anochezca y no se alejen –Exclamo la reina al ver a los tres correr por el puente hacía el pueblo.

-Anna ¿Dónde iremos? –Pregunto Kristoff mientras mirabas los hogares y puestos de ventas.

-A la dulcería –Exclamo Anna levantando su dedo y mirando a Kristoff.

-¿Dulcería? –Pregunto el rubio mirándola incrédulo, lo cierto era que Kristoff nunca había probado una dulcería ¿Se comía? O se podía jugar con ella.; lo que sabía es que sonaba ostentoso.

-¿Nunca has comido un dulce? –Grito la pequeña como si fuera un pecado.

-No.

-¿Ni una gomita?

-No.

-¿Caramelo?

-No.

-¿chocolate?

-Anna, no he probado nada –Anna lo miro sin expresión alguna y él se había incomodado un poco por ser el único sin saber que era un dulce.

-Kristofo, te llevare con migo y probaras –Anna movía sus manos dramáticamente –Los más exquisitos dulces de todo Arendelle ¿Ok?

-Eh, supongo que si captan babotas –La niña se quedó mirando raro a su amigo, le había dicho ¿capitán babotas?

-¿Por qué me has dicho eso? –Pregunto la niña.

-Porque babeas cuando duermes –Río el rubio.

-Yo no babeo –Protesto la pelirroja.

-Pues sí, babeas como si fueses a hacer un mar –Bromeo haciendo que Anna le diera vergüenza.

-Pues…. Pues no te creo, vámonos o no te daré ningún dulce –Dijo la pelirroja comenzando a caminar; Kristoff fue tras de ella aun riéndose de su sobrenombre. Caminaron por un buen momento hasta que llegaron a una tienda con un ventanal enorme donde se veían todas las clases de dulces que se podían comer. Los dos pequeños frente al ventanal quedaban maravillados con las formas graciosas y colores llamativos de cada uno.

-¿Estos son los dulces? –Pregunto Kristoff mirando cada uno.

-Sí –Y Anna por la fuerza de un imán invisible entro a la tienda sin esperar a su amigo quien con Sven aun miraban el mostrador.

-¿Cómo pueden convertir a un conejo en dulce? –Le pregunto Kristoff a Sven. Los os entraron encontrándose con más dulces dentro que fuera de la tienda.

-¿Y él debe ser tu amigo? –Miro a Anna que estaba junto a un hombre robusto de bigote y un rostro gracioso.

-Kristofo, él es el que vende los dulces más deliciosos de todo Arendelle –Exclamo la niña presentando al gran hombre.

-Gracias por el cumplido princesa Anna ¿Qué quieres hoy? Tengo gomas…

-Chocolate, quiero los de siempre por favor –Dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa enorme hacía el gran vendedor y Kristoff sabía a qué iba a llegar.

-Claro princesa Anna –Y el vendedor no demoro al llevarles una bolsa más grande que Anna –Puedes pagarlos después.

-Vamos Kristofo, se un caballero y lleva la bolsa –Dijo la niña, Kristoff sin más resoplo y tomo la bolsa de dulces. Pesaba, pero él podía con todo.

-Adiós –Se despidieron los dos niños y Sven quien había robado una zanahoria caminaron hasta el puerto donde se sentaron a contemplar el mar. Kristoff veía lo enorme que era y se preguntaba que habría más halla. Anna solo miraba el cielo azul y las nubes que se desplazaban lentamente.

-Son como algodones de azúcar –Susurro la niña llamando la atención del rubio, que al igual miro las nubes y pensó lo mismo.

-Una tiene forma de un perro –Sonrió juguetón.

-Una de ellas podría ser Sven –Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Sven despertara de su sueño y mirara al cielo. Sven solo quería más zanahorias. -¿Quieres probar un chocolate? –Le dijo a Kristoff, y le dio uno en forma de corazón.

-Gracias Anna –Dijo el rubio comiendo su primer dulce. Anna espero ver su reacción: Primero se estremeció, sonrío y no paraba de lamer su boca –Es demasiado delicioso.

-Lo sabía, si quieres toma otro.

-Gracias.

Los dos niños comieron demasiado de aquellos chocolates que al ya no poder, decidieron guardarle a Elsa cuando llegara a casa.

Elsa vio como su padre hablaba con el duque de Weselton que comerciaba con Arendelle, la verdad a Elsa no le importaba, solo quería irse para poder jugar un poco con Anna y Kristoff, sobre todo para conocer a Kristoff.

-Hija, el duque nos ha invitado a tomar algo ¿quieres? –Su padre le pregunto y ella acepto feliz mente.

-Aquí tiene princesa, espero le guste –Dijo el duque haciendo una mueca extraña y riendo solo. Raro. Vio como su padre bebía del brebaje y ella miro su vaso; no era jugo de mora; miro al duque que se distrajo en un momento y arrojo el líquido sobre una flor.

-Gracia Duque –Exclamo ella entregándole el vaso.

-Vaya, sí que tenías sed –comento su padre sonriendo a su hija –Bueno duque, fue un placer verlo, debo de irme ahora.

-Claro su majestad, espero verlo pronto –Hizo una reverencia hacia ellos haciendo que de la nada su cabello se fuera hacía delante dejando ver una cabeza calva. Elsa estuvo a punto de estallar en risa pero el rey la miro, pero por lo visto el rey deseaba igual reírse.

-Hasta luego –Dijo el rey montando a su hija en el caballo y dando rumbo al castillo.

Cuando el rey ya se encontraba lejos, el duque comenzó a reír malévolamente.

-Cuando el rey este muy enfermo no tendrá de otra que negociar todo lo que sea para tener los mejores medicamente en Weselton y así poder explotar a Arendelle para mi beneficio –Sus dos acompañantes solo le miraron y sin decir nada más observaron el camino en donde el rey había partido; ellos sabían que el plan iba en torno al rey, pero su hija había sido otra que bebió del brebaje. A su corta edad el veneno la mataría en pocos días.

Elsa subió las escaleras del castillo y se encontró con Anna, Kristoff y Sven esperándola con una bolsa.

-Elsa –Saludaron los dos mirando a la rubia quien estaba agitada.

-Hola –Saludo -¿Qué hay en la bolsa? –Pregunto mirándolos.

-Son dulces para ti –Susurro la pelirroja mirando a ambos lados esperando que nadie los viera –Vamos a mi cama –Los cuatro corrieron hasta ocultarse bajo la cama de Anna donde ella saco todos los dulces.

-¿Chocolate? Que rico –Exclamo la rubia comiendo uno y haciendo la misma expresión de Kristoff al probar uno –Hace mucho no comía uno.

-Kristofo no había probado ninguno hasta hoy.

-¿Enserio? –Elsa hizo la misma cara que Anna había hecho cuando dijo que no había probado ningún dulce.

-No, pero ya lo hice –Dijo el rubio.

-¡NO! –Los tres niños escucharon el grito de su madre proviniendo del piso de abajo. Elsa y Anna se miraron fijamente y salieron de la cama corriendo a las escaleras, Kristoff las siguió hasta que vio a la reina sosteniendo al rey con dos sirvientes de apoyo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Elsa.

-Solo, estoy cansado princesa, estoy bien –Dijo el rey.

-Mejor que vayas a descansar querido –Comento la reina preocupada ya que ella al hablar con su marido lo vio desplomarse hacía el suelo sin respiración. Gracias al cielo ella pudo hacerle reaccionar.

-Lo haré, no se preocupen –El rey fue llevado por los sirvientes hasta su cuarto donde Anna y Elsa solo le verían dese la puerta. Los tres niños se reunieron con la reina y al llamar un doctor que reviso al rey, diagnostico que el rey necesitaría medicinas ya que se encontraba muy delicado de sus defensas.

La reina mando a que trajeran medicamentos para su marido que lo mantuvieron en pie durante semanas, pero había ocurrido lo mismo una noche. Necesitaban algo mejor que unas aspirinas. Las dos princesas no dejaban de llorar al saber que su padre había tenido otro desmayo, Kristoff por su parte al saber de esto se iba al patio junto con Sven a mirar las nubes y mirar el día gris; la reina, las princesas, los súbditos ni él esperaban que sucediera eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Estás Sola.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el rey poseía esa grave enfermedad; su familia que pendiente de él estaban se deterioraban cada vez más viéndolo pálido, enfermo y de vez en cuando los desmayos se prolongaban más.

-Papi, mira lo que he hecho para ti –Susurro Anna sentada al lado de su padre. El rey abrió un poco sus ojos observando una hoja en la que Anna había dibujado, solo podía distinguir garabatos, su vista era borrosa.

-Anna –Le dijo.

-Dime papi.

-Dime quien es quien ¿Lo harías por mí? –Pregunto el rey mirando a su pequeña.

-Claro papi –Anna se acercó más a su padre y comenzó señalando su dibujo –El de la corona eres tú, aquí.

-¿El de color purpura? –Comento confundido.

-No –Río Anna –Esa es mamá, tú eres el de la chaqueta roja –Señalo un garabato con un bigote muy raro.

-Vaya, que guapo soy –Comento burlón.

-Aquí estoy yo y Elsa –Señalo.

-¿Qué tienen en sus manos? ¿Pompones?

-No papá, son conos de helado –Río Anna haciendo que el rey riera igual –Y aquí esta Kristoff y Sven –Señalo a un niño rubio y una cosa marrón extraña.

-¿Qué hacen los dos?

-Están tocando en una banda –Río –Kristoff tiene una guitarra y Sven un tambor –El rey sonrío a su pequeña, lo inocente que era y deseaba que así fuera siempre.

-Anna, deja descansar a tu padre –Se escuchó la voz de la reina.

-Tranquila cariño, estábamos divirtiéndonos.

-Te amo cielo, pero debes descansar, lo dijo el médico –Dijo la reina dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Está bien –Miro a su hija –Anna ve y mira que están haciendo Elsa y Kristoff y luego vuelves para contarme.

-Si papi –Beso la nariz de su padre y se fue. Los reyes se quedaron mirando en silencio.

-Si me voy…

-No te iras –Corto su esposa –He hablado con el doctor y dice que solo hay un lugar con las mejores medicinas.

-¿Dónde? –Pregunto el rey.

-Weselton.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estás aquí? –Anna buscaba a su hermana.

-¿Anna? –Escucho la voz de Kristoff.

-Kristofo ¿has visto a Elsa?

-No –El niño estaba despeinado y con sus ojos rojos.

-¿Has estado llorando? –Pregunto Anna.

-No… -Anna lo abrazo sin más.

-Yo también estoy triste –Los pequeños se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kristoff dijo.

-Te ayudare a buscar a Elsa, ve tu abajo y yo buscare arriba –Anna le asintió y decidieron separarse.

Kristoff miraba habitación por habitación sin encontrarla ¿Dónde estaría? Llego a una puerta enorme y deseo encontrarla allí, pero al intentar abrirla se había atascado.

-¿Pero qué? –Miro a su fiel amigo Sven –Vamos a derribarla –Ambos miraron la gran puerta y comenzaron a empujarla; se escuchó un "crack" lo cual lo impresiono y de la nada vio pequeños cristales caer; ¿qué?, Kristoff siguió empujando la puerta y Sven ayudaba con su cabeza hasta que lograron forzarla cayendo en algo suave y frio.

-¿Nieve? –Susurro Kristoff y frente a él vio a Elsa sentada ocultando su rostro –Elsa, debemos irnos o te congelaras –Se acercó a ella intentando tocarla pero al hacerlo su mano se había congelado; se asustó.

* * *

Perdonen por la demora con el capitulo y sobre todo lo corto que es, me he encontrado un poco ocupada en mis estudios.

Igual Agradezco todos los comentarios que me llenan de alegría y pasión para continuar este fic.

Muchas Gracias.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Estás Sola.**

**Capítulo 6.**

Elsa despertó; había estado llorando durante horas, preocupada por su padre. Su vista se encontraba nublada, pero aun así podía distinguir ciertos colores rojos y naranjas frente a ella. Lo primero que hizo fue sentir sus manos, estaban heladas; pero su cuerpo estaba caliente.

-¿Elsa? –Escucho una voz lejana. No, no deseaba ver a alguien. Ella se había descontrolado y sus poderes habían inundado en toda la habitación. Ella deseaba no despertar de su pequeña manta blanca. –Elsa, estas bien –La voz continuaba hablando. Cállate. Pensó ella –Aquí tienes un poco de chocolate caliente –De nuevo.

-Déjame –Logro decir, pero su voz se había quebrado.

-No puedo –Dijo la voz –Estábamos preocupados por ti –Elsa sintió su corazón adolorido; no se deberían de preocupar de ella, ERA SU PADRE QUIEN ESTABA ENFERMO E INCURABLE –Además no podía dejarte en el hielo -¿La había visto? –Me pareció un poco raro de que desapareciera cuando pude agarrarte –Susurro la voz más cerca.

-Gracias, pero nadie puede alejarme… de quien soy –Susurro Elsa para sí misma. Sus poderes habían aparecido de nacimiento e incluso sus padres habían asistido donde brujos que contaban que era extraño y más para una familia humana.

-Elsa, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa…-

-¡LO ES, LO HICE YO! –Grito y a la vez se envolvió más en la sabana. La voz había desaparecido ¿Se había ido? Era de esperarse, cualquiera temería de una total anormal. Sus padres eran los únicos en acompañarla sin dejarla de amar, como si fuera normal. Nadie más la aceptaría… siquiera Anna. NADIE.

-Pues, no me parece malo –Escucho la suave voz de nuevo. No la había dejado sola –Me parece algo genial, cualquiera…

-Le temería –Completo ella.

-Le encantaría –Contradijo la voz. Elsa dudo por un segundo aun sin abrir sus ojos ¿La aceptarían? ¿El pueblo? ¿Los amigos de Arendelle? ¿Anna?

-Les daré miedo –Susurro.

-Pero no te señalaran, verán lo bello y hermoso que haces con esos poderes –Alentaba aquella voz cada vez más. Sonaba alegre, excitado y lleno de energía.

-Tal vez…. –Dijo para los dos.

-Elsa, si quieres guardare tu secreto…

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo intentando abrir sus ojos –Eres solo un sueño –Elsa se sentó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

-¿Un sueño? Soy yo, Kristoff –Elsa miro repentinamente y si era él. Se sonrojo.

-Oh por Dios –Exclamo, ahora su secreto lo sabía él.

-No, no Elsa –Elsa se levantó rápidamente pensando en una excusa que decirle –Elsa –Él le tomo sus brazos –Guardare tu secreto como dije. Estaban cara a cara y Elsa se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Gracias Kristoff –Lo abrazo y el rubio se sorprendió. Rápidamente lo soltó y le miro -¿Has dicho que de un momento a otro la nieve desapareció? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Eh, si –Raro. Pensó Elsa. Nunca había ocurrido; la nieve no desaparecía de la nada –Oh cierto, Anna te ha estado buscando –Le dijo Kristoff.

-Gracias –Beso su mejilla y salió en busca de su hermanita; dejando a un desconcertado rubio y su Sven observándolo.

Anna ya se daba por resignada, no encontraría a Elsa para poder contarle a su papi, por lo menos le diría de Kristoff y Sven la estaban ayudando. La pequeña pelirroja se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando vio a su hermana correr escalera abajo.

-Anna –Exclamo Elsa.

-Elsa –Exclamo Anna.

Las dos se abrazaron como su no se hubieran visto en años, lo que hizo que Anna se sintiera bien, ya que hacía mucho que no tenía un abrazo de su hermana.

-Elsa, te he estado buscando en todas partes –Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Perdona Anna, estaba caminando por ahí –Rieron las dos. Anna tomo la mano de su hermana.

-Vamos, tenemos que contarle a papá lo que hacían tú y Kristofo –Elsa la siguió y sus risas no paraban; fue hasta llegar a ver a su padre quien se veía dormido.

-Creo que está durmiendo Anna – Comento Elsa.

-¿Niñas? –Escucharon ambas la voz de su padre y este al verlas sonrío y les pedía que se acercaran. Las dos niñas se miraron dudosas pero la expresión de su padre lo decía todo. Anna se acomodó al lado derecho de su padre y Elsa al otro.

Kristoff caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hasta que escucho las risas de ambas princesas; se asomó cuidadosamente junto con Sven y vio como el rey jugueteaba con sus pequeñas a la vez que la reina pedía que tuvieran comprensión a su esposo con su enfermedad; pero este solo la había tomado de la cintura uniéndola a la diversión y abrazándola junto con sus pequeñas. La escena era preciosa. Sven se dirigía a ellos, pero Kristoff lo agarro y se miraron.

-Ahora no amigo –Le sonrió y salieron de allí.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado este pequeño capitulo.

Como he dicho es un poco difícil escribir y subir capítulos por los estudios, pero pronto en vacaciones no me detendré por nada.

Besos, os quiero.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Estás Sola.**

**Capítulo 7.**

-Kristofo –La pelirroja sacudía a su rubio amigo. Ya habían pasado en total cinco meses, en el cual el rey aún se encontrase enfermo, pero su familia aun lo apoyaba. Estaban en Abril, un mes lleno de lluvias molestas que enojaban a Anna.

-¿Qué sucede Anna? –Pregunto Kristoff levantándose y mirándola. Anna parecía una escoba andante con el cabello revuelto.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa –Exclamo la pequeña tomando la mano del rubio; él la acepto y saltaron de la cama para ver "la sorpresa" –Muévete –Le gritaba Anna mientras que el perezoso de Kristoff se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Ambos lograron llegar a unas puertas enormes de color azul oscuro.

-¿Qué hay ahí adentro? –Pregunto el rubio mientras bostezaba.

-Ábrela –Sonreía la pequeña. Kristoff la miro y se acercó al pomo de la gran puerta; la abrió lentamente y lo primero que diviso fue las paredes de distintos colores, un armario de madera, un escritorio, un espejo de cuerpo completo y en medio de más y más cosas, una cama.

-SORPRESA –Se escucharon varias voces tras de él; se giró mirando a la familia real y unos cuantos sirvientes ¿Era su habitación?

-Es… para mí –Susurro el pequeño tímido.

-Si Kristoff –Respondió el rey dándole una gran sonrisa. Kristoff no pudo contenerse, corrió hacia el rey y reina y les abrazo. El rey acaricio el rubio cabello del pequeño y la reina acaricio su espalda. Le habían tomado un gran afecto a Kristoff.

-¿Y nuestro abrazo? –Dijo la pequeña pelirroja llamando la atención de Kristoff hacía Elsa y ella. El rubio sonrió y las abrazo fuertemente. Estaban pasando un buen momento juntos en la nueva habitación del rubio, pero de un momento al otro el rey había caído al suelo. Todos se alarmaron y lo llevaron a su habitación. La reina les había dicho a los niños que se quedaran fuera de allí mientras llegaba el doctor.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y los tres pequeños no dejaban de inquietarse; al pasar cuatro horas el doctor había salido de la habitación seguido de la reina quien no paraba de llorar. El doctor observo a los niños y agacho su cabeza. Los pequeños lo entendieron y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus rostros.

Ese mismo día el reino se encontró en vela y cubierta de grandes nubes oscuras que lloraban junto con los habitantes del reino. El duque de Weselton al recibir la noticia se sorprendió, él esperaba que el rey buscara ayuda de Weselton, pero había preferido dejar las cosas así. Suspiro y observo las nubes del cielo.

* * *

Pasaron seis años tras la muerte del rey; la reina había tomado la decisión de tomar la responsabilidad de su difunto marido y el de enseñar a sus hijas sobre su futuro. Kristoff se había vuelto inseparable de la reina, ayudándole con lo que ella necesitara. Los pequeños habían crecido, como era de esperarse Elsa y Kristoff tenían 14 años y Anna 11 años.

Elsa había aprendido a controlar sus poderes gracias a la confianza que le tenía a su madre y Kristoff. Kristoff había decidido ponerse un poco en forma para proteger a la reina y princesas del castillo, quería cumplir lo que el rey había deseado tanto, Anna había crecido y era un pequeña alegre, la reina no deseaba que su pequeña estuviera afectada.

-Kristoff –Llamo Anna buscando a su amigo. La pelirroja vio a Sven en el corral –Hola Sven –Este se levantó y se acercó a ella a besarla –Oh que tierno Sven –Le dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su rostro -¿Has visto s Kristoff? –El venado miro al fondo del corral donde pudo ver una bota negra –Gracias amigo –Le susurro y camino lentamente a un agujero lleno de paja. Como era de esperar allí estaba Kristoff durmiendo –Tiene una habitación propia y aun así viene a descansar aquí –Comento burlona para sí misma. Se agacho y miro el rostro de su amigo, se veía más juvenil y su cabello había crecido un poco –Kris-Toff –Pronuncio cada parte de su nombre de una manera dulce –Si no te levantas te mojare –Susurro más bajo –Tú lo pediste.

Kristoff estaba en el bosque, allí mismo donde había pasado sus primeros años, pero se veía borroso ¿Por qué? Miro frente a él un hombre agachado sosteniendo algo entre sus manos ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? "Lo siento" escucho al hombre decir eso y luego unos sollozos de un bebe. Kristoff corrió lo más rápido hasta el hombre, pero estaba corriendo en el mismo lugar. Luego todo se volvió negro.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –Grito el rubio al sentir su ropa húmeda. Miro sus pantalones y camisa y luego miro a Anna -¿Por qué? –No sabía que más decirle.

-Estabas durmiendo donde no se debía –Comento burlona la pelirroja.

-Te lo has ganado –Y sin más la jalo hacía la paja donde comenzó a hacerle cosquillas –Capitán Babotas –Se burló el rubio mientras veía como Anna se ponía roja y se reía fuerte.

-I…Idio…Idiota –No lograba hablar la pequeña –Mi… ma…ma –Kristoff paro.

-¿Sucede algo? –Espero a que Anna se recuperara, lo que estaba tardando mucho y lo preocupaba más. Al final Anna pudo respirar.

-Mi mamá quiere que vayas a almorzar, idiota –Lo empujo y salió corriendo dejando a un estupefacto Kristoff ¡¿Y POR ESO LO HABÍA MOJADO COMPLETAMENTE?!


	8. Chapter 8

**No Estás Sola.**

**Capítulo 8.**

Se escucharon unos chapoteos cerca al gran salón, la reina preocupada dejo de leer su libro y vio al rubio empapado de pies a cabeza dejando huellas en el blanco suelo y no faltaba que tarde o temprano cogiera un resfriado. Suspiro.

-Lo siento reina… -La reina solo le sonrió y él se quedó callado avergonzado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La reina dejo el libro en la mesa de noche y se levantó acomodando su vestido purpura.

-¿De nuevo Anna? –Pregunto –Por favor Susana, trae una toalla para Kristoff –Miro a la criada.

-De inmediato –Respondió la criada y salió de la habitación.

-Em… -Kristoff la verdad no deseaba culpar a Anna de aquello, solo era diversión, así eran ellos, se pasaban siempre con todo.

-Kristoff, no me mientas; sabes demasiado bien que los conozco a los tres –Se acercó a él. La criada llego en pocos segundos entregándole la toalla y la reina recibiéndola le agradeció y la criada se inclinó frente a ella, retirándose de allí; la reina miro de nuevo a Kristoff y comenzó secando su rostro. El rubio suspiro con frustración.

-Sí, fue Anna –Dijo con resignación. La reina solo rio como chiquilla y le quito su sombrero mirando los revueltos cabellos rubios que estaban pegados a su frente. Ahora secaba su cabello.

-La cena estará en un momento y necesito estar presente –La reina pensó y se le ocurrió una idea y un buen castigo -será mejor que llame a esa traviesa a que haga esto por mí ¿te parece? –Pregunto la reina mientras veía como el pequeño quien ya la miraba de frente y no desde abajo como antes. Había crecido más que sus hijas, parecía un chico de dieciséis años si no fuera por su cuerpo delgado.

-Si mi reina –Comento avergonzando. La reina se inclinó ante él y este respondió de la mejor manera con una reverencia. Observo a la reina retirarse sin antes darle una sonrisa y desaparecía tras la puerta. Kristoff suspiro más leve, podían pasar los años pero cada vez más deseaba ser más útil y no un simple niño. Kristoff miro por la ventana; había un clima espectacular, Sven estaría listo después del almuerzo a dar un paseo por el muelle, y llevarían a Anna que siempre deseaba salir a hablar con la gente e iría a pedir dulces como un postre, tal vez Elsa se les uniría como la última vez cuando Anna "se había tropezado" con su falda llevándose por delante a su hermana y cayeran al mar y en vez de enojarse jugarían juntas.

Escucho la puerta y vio a la pelirroja entrar con dos toallas en sus manos y ropa sobre sus hombros.

-Hola pie grande –Saludo la pecosa mientras caminaba hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-Capitán Babotas –Saludo él gentilmente y recibiendo un golpe en seco por parte de la pelirroja que había lanzado la suave toalla sobre su rostro. Se rio y tomo la toalla entre sus manos.

-Mamá ha dicho que tome responsabilidad de mis "actos" –Hizo comillas con sus dedos refiriéndose a sus actos lo cual les hizo reír a ambos –Vale, por favor quítate la camisa, te he traído ropa seca –El rubio lo hizo un poco dudoso, pero lo hizo y comenzó a secarse en su pecho con la toalla que Anna le había lanzado. Mientras lo hacía vio como la pelirroja se sentaba en el suelo de un solo golpe estirando sus piernas y dejando ver sus zapatillas verdes claro. Anna le combinaba fuertemente los colores naturales y sobre todo el verde.

-Sabes, mamá ha estado últimamente preocupada –Comento mientras miraba un cuadro de un caballero que montaba un caballo blanco.

-Siempre lo está –Dijo Kristoff tomando la camisa que había traído Anna. La reina desde la muerte del rey se había encargado de todo estresándose y preocupándose por cumplir todo perfectamente.

-Pero, más que nunca ¿Por qué será? –No le había preguntado a él, lo había dicho por decir. Kristoff miro como ella mantenía la vista perdida.

-Bueno, pues la reina lo dirá tarde o temprano –Respondió, así era siempre, la reina no podía guardar ningún secreto y debía comentarlo o hacerlo saber por el bien de todos, el secreto de Elsa era el único que no pronunciaba. Se acercó a Anna y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo -¿Trajiste pantalones?

-Claro toma –Anna se los pasó y aún está metida en sus pensamientos. Fue cuando vio a Kristoff riendo -¿de qué te ríes? –Él volvió a reír y dijo lo que menos esperaba Anna.

-Anna, no sabía que era de esas que les gusta ver a un chico cambiándose –Anna abrió los ojos espantada –Y sobre todo frente a ti –Anna comenzaba a titubear –Puede ser que haga una excepción, ya sabes… -Anna se estaba colorando de vergüenza –Eres mi amiga ¿no? –Anna lo empujo y salió corriendo de la habitación gritando que ella no era de esas "chicas". Kristoff no pudo más y comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza perdiendo el aire y a la vez en que se cambiaba de pantalones; "Anna deberá haber quedado traumada de por vida" pensó cerrando la cremallera. Al momento vio una cabella rubia asomarse y esta alzaba una ceja.

-¿Qué era eso de que "ella no es de esas chicas"? –Cuestiono.

-Ya sabes, siempre me gusta molestarla –Sonrió.

-Interesante –Re fruño.

-Llegaremos tarde a la cena, Elsa –Los dos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Anna caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo con un rostro sonrojado; ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse sumergida en sus pensamientos, olvidando que estaba frente a un Kristoff cambiándose de ropa? Tonta, tonta, tonta.

La pelirroja llego hasta el comedor donde encontró a su madre que los esperaba y a la vez revisaba los platos puestos en ella. Anna miro con tristeza; desde la muerte de su padre y que su madre iniciara a tomar responsabilidad de los quehaceres y las obligaciones del reino, había tomado una maña un poco extraña, la cual se trataba de revisar cada comida del día: en que ollas se preparaban, que condimentos le agregaban, en que platos y bebidas se servían. Extraño y confuso.

-Madre –La reina dejo de hacer lo suyo cuando miro a la pelirroja en medio de la habitación.

-Cariño –Se acercó a ella -¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –La reina vio como Anna se sonrojaba.

-Si madre –Anna agacho la cabeza y se dirigió a su lugar intentando que su madre no notara el sonrojo.

-Está bien –La reina tomo asiento y miro a su hija; dos segundos después vio a su hija Elsa y Kristoff entrar a la habitación riéndose. Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, excepto por dos cada momento comenzaban a reírse. La reina los miraba extraño y confusa de la burla de aquellos dos, mientras que Anna no entendía por qué cada vez que ellos reían juntos, se sentía excluida, alejada e incluso sentía un dolor en su pecho y a la vez su cabeza comenzaba a doler o a sentirse caliente. Anna no lo comprendía.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Estás Sola.**

**Capítulo 9.**

El castillo se encontraba en silencio y sumido en la oscuridad. El día pasado demasiado lento para la pelirroja quien acostada desde su cama observaba al techo es buscas de respuestas incomprensibles.

-¿Por qué Elsa y Kristoff se reían en la cena e incluso cuando estábamos dando nuestro paseo? –Susurro para ella misma. La verdad no se había divertido; los dos mayores se la pasaban riéndose y hablando en código morse (Como le decía Anna) sin que ella comprendiera ni una sola palabra. De vez en cuando Elsa le preguntaba algo a Anna como "¿Vamos por dulces? ¿Vamos a la fuente? ¿Jugamos en el parque?", pero no se la hacían parte de su broma. Malos. E incluso Kristoff no le había dirigido la palabra, siempre cuando Elsa le hablaba él solo la miraba y luego sonreía para continuar la diversión con su hermana. Ella era su amiga también, hermana y amiga. Anna suspiro frustrada y miro la ventana.

Estaba tan oscuro, pero se podían ver a las estrellas que alumbraban las montañas a lo lejos. Todo tan tranquilo. Anna no dejaba de mirar a las estrellas hasta que escucho un grito. Elsa.

La pelirroja asustada se levantó rápidamente casi tropezando con las cobijas de su cama y tomo el pomo haciéndolo girar abriendo la puerta azul. Miro a la habitación de Elsa y pudo ver a su madre quien ya estaba allí y Kristoff a su lado ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Elsa? La pequeña corrió pero Kristoff no la dejo pasar en donde se encontraba su madre.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta Anna.

-Nada Anna –Comento Kristoff –Solo un bicho –Anna no se lo creyó; miro a su madre y esta la miraba de una manera extraña, parecía asustada e incluso nerviosa.

-¿Mamá? –Cuestiono Anna pero su madre solo agacho la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Anna, está todo bien –Anna miro primero a su madre y luego a Kristoff ¿Por qué no le decían la verdad? Sus rostros decían otra cosa –Kristoff lleva a Anna a que descanse –Susurro su madre a la vez que entraba a la habitación de Elsa y cerraba la puerta. Anna aún estaba confusa y lo más extraño era que había algo blanco en una esquina de la puerta.

-Anna vamos –Miro a Kristoff quien solo la miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? –Siguió insistiendo en lo que el rubio dijo.

-Anna, la reina ha dicho que está bien y no te preocupes –Sonaba rudo lo cual impresiono a Anna. Kristoff nunca había sido rudo con ella, ni mucho menos cuando ella le hacía bromas. La pelirroja al no saber que más hacer corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta y sentándose a llorar en el suelo ¿todos se habían aburrido de ella, que no le querían decir la verdad? Anna soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus azules que rodaban hasta sus mejillas y luego se perdían. Su madre le decía todo, su hermana era su mejor amiga y Kristoff era su mejor amigo de travesuras y juegos. La pequeña se sobresaltó cuando escucho pequeños golpes en su puerta.

-¿Anna? –Kristoff la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta–Lo siento –Se disculpó el rubio. Anna sintió que su pecho ardía casa vez más ¿Por qué?

-Me has gritado –Susurro la pequeña sintiendo como más lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas.

-No Anna –Callo por un segundo el rubio llamando la atención de la pequeña ¿Qué estaba pensando? –Tal vez, pero, no te he gritado… fui muy.

-Duro, malvado y cruel –Completo Anna haciendo que cada palabra que decía pareciera un martillo golpeando en su interior, cerca de lo que ella conocía como su corazón.

-Anna… -Se escuchó el susurro del pequeño rubio.

-VETE –grito Anna y sin contenerlo más, lágrimas y llantos llenaron su rostro y su voz.

-Anna, perdóname por favor –Suplicaba Kristoff pero Anna había decidido no hablarle más. Estaba tan eufórica que no podía decirle otra cosa. Habían pasado diez minutos y Anna se había calmado un poco y Kristoff no dejaba de susurrar que lo sentía mucho; hasta llegar al punto en que los dos estaban en silencio. Anna no sabía si él seguía allí, y Kristoff no sabía si Anna se había dormido.

Kristoff miro de nuevo la perta, había sido un imbécil y un completo tonto ¿Por qué le había hablado de aquella manera a Anna? PORQUE no había decidido seguir su plan, llevar a Anna a la cama, conversar con ella tranquilizándola hasta que sintiera el sueño y dejarla descansando. No, había decidido decir tal cosa de una manera brusca. Anna no lo perdonaría. Kristoff suspiro y se alejó de allí hasta llegar a su habitación donde se encerró en la oscuridad. El rubio al sentir ira comenzó a golpear los muebles, cajones e incluso se tomaba del cabello y se lo jalaba. Estaba enojado con él. Elsa no tenía la culpa por haberse descontrolado con sus poderes en medio de la noche, la reina no tenía la culpa de preocuparse por Anna y Anna… Anna no tenía la culpa de preocuparse con su hermana. Él, él había decidido mentirle a Anna de una manera tonta, él en vez de cuidar a Anna había decidido herirla sin pensar en sus palabras.

El rubio se acostó sobre su cama finalmente. Suspiro y miro a la ventana ¿Sven estaría dormido?


	10. Chapter 10

**No estás sola.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Elsa bajaba las escaleras y saludaba a las criadas que llevaban mantas a la parte superior del castillo.

-Buenos días princesa Elsa –Saludaban y la pequeña hacía lo mismo dándoles una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –decía la pequeña mientras bostezaba. Elsa estaba demasiado cansada. La noche anterior había sido tan agobiadora que no podía conciliar el sueño aun así ella la acompañase ¿la razón de un insomnio? Su padre. Lo había visto en sueños, estaba el allí jugando con Anna y ella, y más tarde había sentado a Elsa sobre sus rodillas diciéndole lo bueno que tenía que ser, cuidar de su madre y su hermana, ser una gran reina cuando fuera mayor, apreciar desde la torre más alta, hasta la diminuta mariquita de Arendelle con amor. Todo parecía como antes, pero como todo sueño, había un final. Elsa acompañaba de la mano a su padre al igual que Anna y su madre a su lado hasta la gran entrada del reino. Su padre abrazo a Anna y beso su madre y por último la miro a ella "Se buena" susurro y beso su frente. Elsa le sonrió pero luego vio como él se marchaba ¿A dónde se dirigía? Elsa intento correr pero sus piernas no respondían. La pequeña comenzó a gritar papá, pero él no miraba atrás, la joven en busca de ayuda busco a su familia, pero su madre se había ido y Anna le daba la espalda y se iba.

Elsa había despertado exaltada y grito al ver toda su habitación congelada. Había perdido el control. Miro la ventana la cual estaba siendo atrapada por el hielo. Elsa sentía su pulso a mil. Tenía miedo.

Escucho la puerta de su habitación siendo forzada y abierta por el rubio. Kristoff. La primera impresión de Kristoff le hizo entender "No de nuevo" Al lado del joven estaba su madre quien miraba sorprendida la habitación de su hija.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Escucho la vos cerca de Anna. Oh no. Vio como Kristoff salía de la habitación y por lo visto le decía algo a Anna a lo que escucho a su madre decir.

-No te preocupes Anna, está todo bien. Kristoff lleva a Anna a que descanse –Luego su madre entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-No mamá, puedo hacerte daño –Susurro con miedo Elsa pero aun así su madre se acercó y la abrazo. Elsa tuvo miedo de hacer lo mismo que le había hecho a Kristoff cuando eran más pequeños. Pero no sucedió.

-Todo está bien mi pequeña –Vio como su madre la miraba a los ojos y besaba su frente –Esto es, solo algo normal…-Susurro.

-Mamá, soñé con papá –Exclamo la rubia. Su madre le acaricio el cabello.

-Yo igual cariño, lo extraño –"Pero no te sucede esto, cómo a mí" pensó Elsa –Pero ¿sabes qué? –Elsa la miro intrigada –Aun que tu padre se ha ido, me ha dejado algo que puedo otorgarle todo mi amor –Elsa abrió sus ojos –Anna y tú.

Elsa sin más abrazo fuerte a su madre.

-El amor lo cura todo mi cielo –Susurro su madre abrazándola igual. Su mamá tenía razón.

-Oh –Escucho la voz de su madre y vio su habitación ¿Dónde estaba el hielo? –Creo que ha… desvanecido –Exclamo su madre. Las dos se miraron y rieron –Dormiré contigo ¿está bien? –Elsa asintió pero aun que su madre había conciliado el sueño rápidamente, Elsa no podía; muchas preguntas salían de su cabeza ¿Cómo había aparecido el hielo? ¿Cómo no le había hecho daño a su madre? Y ¿Cómo se había desvanecido el hielo?

Y aun despierta Elsa aún se lo preguntaba.

-Elsa –La rubia vio a su hermana menor en el pasillo aún con su pijama de osos.

-Anna –Saludo nerviosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Su hermana se acercó y tomo su mano –mamá dijo que fue una pesadilla. Pero ya está todo bien ¿sí?

-Sí –Elsa asintió y se sonrieron.

-¿Jugamos hoy? –Anna le pregunto saltando y Elsa solo río.

-Claro Anna –Dijo la rubia viendo como su hermanita saltaba de felicidad y gritaba que jugaría con ella.

-Elsa –La ojo azul miro que detrás de ella estaba Kristoff quien la miraba primero y luego miraba a Anna y al momento agachaba la cabeza. Elsa miro a su hermana quien miraba a otro lado ¿Qué rayos?

-Dime Kristoff –Elsa prefería salir de allí rápido de esa burbuja incomoda ¿Por qué estaban distantes? Eran grandes amigos.

-La reina te necesita arriba, ya sabes… cosas –Comento el rubio sin mirarla a los ojos y a su vez caminaba rápido hasta salir de su vista.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Le pregunto a Anna.

-Nada –Y sin más su hermana se fue por el lado contrario dejándola sola. Extraño.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Es****tás Sola.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Elsa no podía creer lo que su madre le había dicho; esperaba algo completamente diferente a lo que le había dicho horas atrás.

"_-Elsa; cuando cumplas los quince años, comenzaras a recibir regalos y presentes de ciertas personas._

_-¿Quiénes? _

_-Pretendientes. Cuando tengas ya dieciocho, deberás conocerlos en persona y… tomar la decisión de casarte con alguien. Por eso debo de ahora en adelante enseñarte a como ser una buena reina y esposa."_

Elsa se acostó sobre su cama dando un gran suspiro. Si eso estaba pasando no se imaginaba el momento de su hermana.

Anna llevaba siete zanahorias en sus manos para Sven quien seguro tendría hambre.

-Sven –Lo llamaba ella mientras entraba al hogar del venado -¿Estás aquí Sven? –No duro mucho la espera cuando el venado se asomó y camino hasta donde Anna dándole un beso de buenos días en la mejilla –Ewww –Exclamo ella divertida, Sven sin más tomo las manzana que Anna le había llevado comenzando a comérselas –Sven me has dejado llena de babas –Lo regaño burlonamente, pero Sven solo estaba sumergido en su paraíso de zanahorias.

Anna acomodo un montón de paja al lado de Sven en donde se sentó y miraba como la gente pasaba de un lado a otro.

-Sven, me siento mal –Le comento la pequeña viendo que Sven la miraba y comía una zanahoria –Estoy enojada con este tonto –Arrugaba su rostro Anna pero rápidamente se suavizo –Y a la ves triste –Comento viendo como cuatro niños de seis años corrían jugando a la pelota –No quiero enojarme con él, pero él fue tan malo conmigo… solo quería saber que estaba sucediendo –Refunfuño y miro de nuevo a su compañero. Ya había terminado las zanahorias y ahora estaba acostado al lado de Anna –Quisiera ser un venado y comer zanahorias como tú –Bromeo Anna y Sven la miro y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, tal vez ella estaría allí… una hora entera acompañando al venado.

Kristoff estaba pensativo, había escuchado todo lo que Anna había dicho ¿Cómo? Por qué estaba durmiendo con Sven allí y cuando ella había llegado no había decidido salir a darle la cara y hablar. Pero Anna lo había dicho, ella No quería estar enojada con él ¿pero cómo podría él tomar la iniciativa de la disculpa? Ya que francamente él le había hablado fuerte y no ella. Suspiro profundamente y tomo su sombrero poniéndolo cuando a él. Cuando Anna se fuera, él saldría de su escondite y tal vez meditaría mejor su manera de pedir perdón ya que ella estaba allí, no la practicaría e incluso metería más la pata.

-Elsa, tranquila –Escucho lo que decía su madre ¿Qué se tranquilizara? Tenía un año para comenzar a recibir obsequios de extraños, luego un año siguiente de preparación y por último el día en que conocería a todos sus pretendientes para al final tomar la decisión de casarse. ERA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN –Recuerdo cuando me ocurrió eso a mí –Elsa dejo de caminar y los libros cayeron de su cabeza haciendo un eco en la habitación –Mis padres me prepararon constantemente para ese día, yo era la menor de tres hermanas y como mi lugar, tenía que casarme e irme a vivir con mi marido –Elsa miro a su madre y ella la miraba –Cuando cumplí los quince muchos regalos llegaron a la puerta del castillo: tiaras, anillos, joyas, vestidos, zapatillas, oro, flores, chocolates, y muchas cosas que recuerdo que mis hermanas me decían si les prestaba algún que otro vestido –Río la reina haciendo que Elsa riera- Y a mis dieciséis empezó mi enseñanza de como sentarme, comer, caminar, reír, no ser vulgar y sobre todo, saber quién es la reina –Suspiro la reina al decir un poco de todo.

-Pero porque me entrenas ahora mamá, aún tengo catorce –La reina le sonrió y le dijo.

-Solo quiero ver si te pasaras de listilla con migo o estas dispuesta a lo que viene –Elsa arrugo su cara y le saco la lengua a lo que su madre río –Y no deberás hacer eso frente al público –Su madre se acercó y le acomodo un mechón de su cabello –Y estar siempre bella y bien lucida –Elsa pensaba que ya estaba lista, era inteligente y todo lo que decía su madre era demasiado fácil. Pero claro, eso pensaba.

Anna fue al patio del castillo donde juego un poco con los patos recién nacidos de "Nancy" y "Roberto"; nombre que fue escogido por ella misma hacía la pata madre y el pato padre.

-Qué día tan aburridor –Susurro para sus adentros y se sentó en el columpio de madera. Estuvo en silencio varios minutos hasta que vio a su hermana entrar al patio.

-Anna –Saludo su hermana y Anna le sonrió -¿Qué haces aquí sola? –Pregunto su hermana sentándose en el suelo junto al gran árbol.

-Nada, pensando –Dijo esta -¿Dónde estabas tú? –Pregunto.

-Con mamá –Vio como su hermana suspiraba con frustración.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –Anna pregunto y Elsa la miro con ojos de cachorro.

-Me casare en tres años –Anna abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó en silencio –Pero los conoceré y escogeré con quien pueda casarme, aun que le he dicho a mi madre que no pienso casarme de un día para otro como la reina Antonieta. Le dije que escogería conocer a cada uno en un lapso de tiempo y con quien me sienta más cómoda, conocerlo hasta bueno, lo que se pueda –Anna aún seguía impactada por la noticia de su hermana.

-Vaya –Logro decir y a la vez le pregunto a su hermana -¿Me sucederá lo mismo? –Vio como su hermana entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Si –Contesto. Anna suspiro y agradeció tener aún once años –Pero cuando te cases no vivirás en Arendelle si no en el castillo de su "esposo" –Le cayó como balde de agua fría.


End file.
